You're a Woman?
by GazeRockingKitty
Summary: Alyssa is a scientist for Shinra who hates SOLDIER, she later becomes a 1st Class SOLDIER after being in a tank for two years, will anyone be able to figure out that Captain Alex is really the Scientist Alyssa that went missing? I suck at writing summaries " SephirothXOc A bit of OOC and I hope you like it! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy VII or their characters. I do however own Alyssa :3

* * *

Chapter 1 - The meeting of a Close Friend.

"Professor Morino. The President needs you."  
The women known as 'Professor Morino' sighed getting up from her earlier seat, she knew what it was about. The president probably wanted something of her and wouldn't let anyone else take the task, professor Morino waited for the next elevator and as the doors slide open she noticed someone was already present in there; stepping in with the stranger she already figured out he was one of the new rookie SOLDIER, professor Morino had a deep hatred for the SOLDIERS even though she had to work along with them, Morino had guessed it was the one known as Angeal because of the sword that was on his back. "**_The Buster Blade_**" She thought to herself as the doors closed, the moment was silent, all you could hear was the two of them breathing. When the SOLDIER spoke out to her,  
"I don't think I've ever seen you here before..."  
He said suspiciously, Morino wasn't surprised by this since she wasn't really known among the SOLDIERS. She was just another scientist in the experimental department, she gave him a sidewards glance and looked to the top of the elevator.  
"I wouldn't expect you to know me since I never leave the lab...The names Alyssa Morino..."  
he gave a small smile now beginning to trust her and responded,  
"My names Angeal."  
She nodded in response, Alyssa had no clue about why she told the SOLDIER her name since he never even asked.

The elevator stopped abruptly making both Angeal and Alyssa bump into each other,  
"What the..."  
Angeal then started to press different buttons then hit the wall in frustration making Alyssa jump.  
"Well it seems we're jammed here until they get this elevator moving again."  
"**_Great..._**" Alyssa thought to her self and started to lean against the wall, Alyssa never thought that she would ever get stuck in an elevator with a SOLDIER, it was the last thing she wanted to happen. A few minutes passed in silence as they both waited for someone to speak through the speakers of the elevator,  
"I wonder when they are going to get some to get this elevator un-jammed."  
Angeal muttered leaning against the wall with his arm. Alyssa just shrugged nonchalantly, she wasn't concerned about when she was getting out of there since she was slowly getting used to the SOLDIERS presence in the elevator with her,  
"So...since we're stuck in here for what seems like a while...why don't we get to know each other to pass the time?"  
sighing as she looked over to the elite SOLDIER, Alyssa just nodded.

Slowly but surely as the time went by they got to know each other, talking about their likes and dislikes, favourite foods and many other things. By the end of the talking session she told Angeal about her hate for SOLDIER, he just chuckled at it; he didn't really know what to say to that.

The elevator finally started to move and they both got to the same level they were heading too,  
"Finally..."  
Alyssa muttered making Angeal smirk.  
"What? Can't handle being in the presence of a SOLDIER?"  
She did nothing but glare at him making him chuckle in return,  
"Hey Professor Morino, do you think you'll come out more to see me?"  
Alyssa did nothing but roll her eyes.  
"Probably not going to happen...oh and...you can call me Alyssa."  
she started to walk away, even though she wasn't looking she could tell he nodded,  
"Until next time Alyssa."  
even though she didn't turn around she gave a little wave while still walking. Even though he was a rookie in SOLDIER he wasn't that bad of a guy, "**_Perhaps I'll see him more often too..._**"

* * *

Please Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy VII or their characters. I do however own Alyssa :3

* * *

Chapter 2 - She didn't Matter to him.

It had been probably a year at the most since Alyssa had left her lab, she had been too busy experimenting on a new type of cure for a newly developed poison. All of her experiments had ended in failure so far, she was on the verge of giving up but before she was about to throw the chemicals someone activated the automatic door to her lab and walked in. The blinding light from the outside burned Alyssa's eyes like they had just been dropped into a bowl of concentrated sulfuric acid, she turned to the intruder that assaulted her eyes. Only to see Angeal, from time to time Angeal would come and visit her while she was experimenting. Only to talk to her and nothing more since she wouldn't come out her lab,  
"Hey Aly."  
she grunted in response trying to focus on the chemicals she was adding. Angeal stayed silent for a moment until she put down the test tubes in a rack, she took the goggles off and replaced her silver metal framed glasses in their place.  
"May I help you Angeal?"  
He just gave his usual smile,  
"Come out of the lab today...you've been locked up in here for a year now...it's time you came out."  
she sighed and leaned back on her chair tapping her fingers on the desk she was previously working on.  
"Angeal, you know I can't. I have work to do..."  
He looked at me with an un-amused expression,  
"Look, Aly...if you come out today, I will leave you in peace for three whole days without coming to visit you, does that sound like a deal to you?"  
Angeal knew that Alyssa liked her peace and it would always bother her that he would always take the time out of the day just to come and see her in the lab, Alyssa sat there for a few moments debating the deal. It seemed like an okay deal except she knew there had to be a catch to this, over the times Angeal and her had conversations she knew Angeal wouldn't say anything like this _unless_ there was a catch along with it. she gave a doubtful look towards Angeal,  
"What's the catch?"  
he stayed silent for a moment.  
"Nothing...I just thought you would like to come out...that's all."  
It's not that she didn't trust Angeal at that moment but she just didn't like how he asked that ever so suddenly, knowing how persistent he was she knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.  
"Also I wanted to celebrate with you...since my rank went up again and I am now officially 1st class SOLDIER."  
She pondered some more and gave a sigh in defeat,  
"Fine."  
she said through gritted teeth. Angeal smirked in victory while Alyssa got up from her chair, slowly shuffling awkwardly after the newly classed SOLDIER. They didn't do much at all except go down to the bottom floor to the exhibit area, both had seen this before but they were just hanging around.  
"I forgot to say, congratulations."  
Alyssa said in a quiet voice, Angeal nodded a thank you.

What the two didn't realize is that they were both being watched,  
"Who is that?"  
Said a rough voice to his comrade who was also watching his friend and this girl.  
"Perhaps it's Angeal's girlfriend?"  
the brunette said in a teasing tone, the other 1st class SOLDIERS expression was fixed and nothing was going to change it. He looked at the girl, she wasn't much to look at; her face was pretty yes but she was just yet another average girl.  
"I don't think so. Genesis, could you really see Angeal go for a girl like her?"  
Genesis looked over the girl and shrugged,  
"No one truly knows."  
After saying this he left turquoise eyed comrade behind as her went somewhere else before he had been caught. Sephiroth took one last glance to the girl and walked away not wanting to find out more about the girl since she didn't matter to him.


End file.
